


Absolutely not

by MissTeaVee



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Someone needs to teach Ashoka the birds and the bees, and Anakin thinks he knows who has the perfect qualifications.Said Clone Captain disagrees intensely.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Absolutely not

Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear, had a problem. Well, several problems, but at the moment he was dealing with a very specific one, but he was quite convinced he knew the solution. He just needed to track down his clone Captain.

He discovered Rex in the armoury, supervising a couple troopers doing inventor. "Hey Rex!"

"General,” The Captain turned to salute, along with both troopers, but Anakin hurriedly waved it off.

“Don’t let me interrupt you men, I just need to talk to Rex real quick.”

“Of course, sir,” said Rex.

"So I couldn't help but notice you've been uh... lecturing a lot of the newer boys in the company."

"Well, It's my job to train them up, sir."

"No I mean, on, well, intimate matters. Making sure they're safe and smart about it."

"Oh! Well. Uh...." Rex flushed a little. "It's not like the Kaminoans add it to our education. And it's important stuff. I know you Jedi don't approve but-"

"Oh no no no, it's fine Rex. I didn't mean to sound like I disapproved. Really it's the opposite. I'm glad they have someone looking out for them like that."

"Oh, thank you sir."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you, since, as you say, Jedi aren't... well our education on such matters are probably just as bad as yours."

"Uh?"

"Ashoka's starting to notice girls and I have no idea what to say about it, and since she respects you and you seem familiar with that particular-”

Anakin paused, looking around the room. His Captain had somehow vanished in the moment the Jedi had blinked. “Rex? Uh… did either of you see where Captain Rex went?”

The two troopers glanced at each other uncomfortably and shrugged. “No sir, sorry, we were focused on the inventory.”

“Oh… hm. Thank you troopers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inappropriate to ask that sir!
> 
> (Don't worry, Rex is overheard discussing the incident with Bly by General Secura, who tells the poor Captain that she'll go talk to Anakin and give Ashoka the talk if Anakin lacks the ability to do it himself.)


End file.
